<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagines of the Past by darumasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855665">Imagines of the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama'>darumasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Nico realizes Will is more important that lost memories, Time Travel, Trust, going back in time to reclaim some memories, idk how to tag lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AUctober</p><p>October 6th - Time Travel</p><p>Nico discovers a secret that lets him see one of his lost memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUctober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Solangelo Auctober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imagines of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omg, thank goodness that is done. It was one of the prompts that I was afraid of. Thank the gods that my boyfriend loves time travel and stuff so he was able to give me a few ideas which led to this. I was originally going to have this set in the demigod universe, but it wouldn't be much of an AU so I changed it a bit. Hopefully it makes sense. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time Travel - October 6th</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Nico?” Will asked curiously, his big blue eyes filled with concern.</p><p>“Nothing,” Nico answered as he tried to give his boyfriend a small smile. It obviously wasn’t convincing because the blond frowned and put his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Nico”</p><p>Nico didn’t want to look at his boyfriend so he turned away and flopped himself on their bed. They had just returned from their trip from visiting Will’s mother. A house filled with so many memories, something Nico never would have. It wasn’t like he had never been to Will’s childhood home before, they had been there many times while dating in highschool. Just for some reason this time it bothered him that he didn’t have any memories of his childhood, only broken fragments. Even worse, was that he had hit his head hard when a piece of wood fell on him when their house was on fire. His older sister had managed to get both of them out, but the fire destroyed anything that might have helped Nico have a chance of remembering anything. All their pictures, toys, items that held meaning and even their mother were all gone. Even when their normally absent father came to get them, he didn’t have anything but a single recent picture of each of them, nothing more.</p><p>The bed dipped beside him causing him to come back to present. A soothing hand rubbed his back as he held back his tears in frustration. Why was he thinking about all he lost now? It was in the past and nothing could change that. He was finally happy. He had been dating the boy of his dreams since he was fourteen and they were now in college together. It was stupid to think of the past he couldn’t even really remember. And the past he could remember between the fire and meeting Will was only filled with pain so there was no point in dwelling on that.</p><p>“Nico,” Will said gently. “You know you can always talk to me right?”</p><p>Nico turned his head so he could look up into Will’s beautiful blue eyes. “I know.” He sighed as he sat up and sat shoulder to shoulder with Will, his head bent low. “Just being back at your mom’s house made me remember I will never have those childhood memories. I can barely remember what my mother even looked like and I have no picture to help me. The only picture I have of Bianca is the the single picture my father had.”</p><p>Will sighed as he wrapped his arms around Nico, “I might have something that can help.” His grip tightened. “But you have to promise not to tell anyone even if you chose to break-up with me after.”</p><p>Nico pulled away to look at his boyfriend’s scared expression. “Why would I break-up with you?” He took cupped Will’s face between his hands. “Will,” he said as he tried to search for the reason of Will’s fear in his eyes. “Whatever it is, I promise I won’t tell anyone or break-up with you. I love you.”</p><p>Will’s eyes started to water, “I love you too.” He put a hand over Nico’s and leaned into Nico’s touch eyes closed as he took a deep breath. “It’s just... I was never supposed to tell or show anyone, but I think it will help you.”</p><p>“Will,” Nico whispered. “You don’t have to do anything. Just being with you makes me happy.”</p><p>Will opened his eyes and gave him a soft smile. “I know, but I want to do this. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” He took a deep breath and looked Nico in the eyes. “Nico,” He paused. “I can time travel.”</p><p>“What?” Nico said automatically as his eyes scanned Will’s face and eyes for any hint that he was joking. That this was some elaborate plan to make him laugh. Will was known for doing or saying stupid or strange things to get him to laugh when he was upset. It was one of the many things he loved about Will, he always could get him to laugh. But now, looking into those crystal blue eyes he didn’t see any of that mischievous twinkle sparkle within, only seriousness. </p><p>Will looked down as he bit his lip, his hands taking Nico’s into his own. “I can time travel.” He said again, only this time in a much softer, more fearful voice. “I... I’ve only used it once. To see the day when my mother and father met so I could see my father... I could do the same for you.”</p><p>“Time travel?” Nico asked. “Wouldn’t we be messing up time if we went back?” He knew that Will would never lie to him so it had to be true. Especially if Will’s father was brought up. It was a sore topic like Nico’s lost memories. Will’s father never came around, never wrote or sent any cards for birthdays or holidays. It had always just been Will and his mother.</p><p>Will’s hands tightened around Nico’s, “My time travel is a bit different. I can only observe unless another time traveler crosses my path.”</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” </p><p>“It means,” Will continued. “That the only people I can interact with while time traveling are other time travelers. Otherwise, we are invisible to everyone around us.” He looked back into Nico’s eyes. “When I went back to see my father he knew I was there. He told me to never use them again and never tell anyone. That there were people out there that would want to experiment on me.” He smiled. “But I trust you and I want to be able to help you remember. We could go back to your childhood home and watch you as a child. Maybe help trigger some of your memories to come back.”</p><p>“Isn’t it dangerous?” Nico asked, eyes wide as he thought of someone taking Will away from him. “What if those people your father warned you about find you? Getting my memories back isn’t worth losing you. I would be even more lost and broken without you, Will.”</p><p>Will’s smile softened as he brought their linked hands up so he could kiss them. “We’ll be careful and will only go once. Okay?”</p><p>Nico could only nod. Will gave him another soft smile as he got up to close all the blinds and then covered them with blankets. Once he was finished he walked back over to Nico with his hand extended out. Nico looked down at the hand, then into Will’s calming blue eyes. He delicately took it as Will pulled him off the bed and into his arms.</p><p>“Don’t let go,” Will whispered into ear before there was a blinding flash of light. When the light disappeared from Nico’s eyes, they were standing outside what he was sure used to be his home in Italy. It was one of the few broken images that he vaguely remembered. </p><p>“Come one,” Will smiled as he held Nico’s hand. “Let’s see if we can get back some of your memories.”</p><p>Nico could only nod speechlessly as they entered the large garden that surrounded the familiar house. It wasn’t the house that had burned down, but when he had searched for any links to his past it had brought him here at one point. Apparently it had been his grandmothers and was sold when she passed before he moved to New York with his mother and sister. At least that was what his father had told him and was confirmed in some legal documents he had found.</p><p>They heard some kids playing around the side of the house, so Nico pulled Will gently to following him. They saw a handmade play-set made to look like a pirate ship. Nico could see himself, sister and other children reenacting pirate scenes. Tears filled his eyes as he watched a part of his childhood that he had lost, but felt so familiar.</p><p>A woman’s voice rang out in Italian, calling the children over for snacks. Nico turned to see a woman that looked like an older version of Bianca. His mother. He had forgotten how she looked. Her soft olive skin, long always braided dark brown hair, soft brown eyes and always a bright smile painted on her cherry lips. His free hand went to cover his mouth as tears freely ran down his cheeks. He never thought he would be able to remember what his mother looked like. In the few broken memories he had, her face had always been Bianca’s because his sister had acted like his mother after the fire. The therapist said it was natural since Bianca became such a mother like figure to him. But now, he would be able to actually see his mother’s face and Bianca’s separate. </p><p>His eyes followed an older woman coming out with some freshly baked cookies, the aroma filled the air. Lemon, his favorite. He closed his eyes as the smell brought back some memories of him making cookies with his grandmother. He would spend hours with her in the kitchen, some of those old family recipes coming back to him. He opened his eyes when he heard Will gasp, his hand tightening. </p><p>“Will are you okay?” he asked worriedly when he noticed how pale he looked. Was it too much to bring someone with him? Had they been there too long? He felt terrible that he had been so distracted by his lost past he had forgotten about Will.</p><p>“Sorry,” Will apologized through gritted teeth. “We have to go back.”</p><p>Nico nodded as he wrapped his arms around Will, another blinding flash of light. Before he could regain his sight, he felt Will’s body sag heavily on him.</p><p>“Will!” he shouted in a panic, doing his best to keep his boyfriend from collapsing onto the floor. It didn’t take long for his vision to return so he quickly got Will to their bed to lay him down. Will’s usually tanned skin was pale, as if someone covered him in powdered sugar, eyes tightly shut as he took deep breaths. Blue eyes fluttered open to look up at him.</p><p>“Did it help?” Will asked weakly.</p><p>“Yes,” Nico answered as he brushed some of Will’s blonde curls away from his face. “Are you okay? You look paler than me. Can I get you anything?”</p><p>Will smiled as he closed his eyes, “Just need to rest. I’m exhausted.” He opened his eyes, “Cuddle with me?”</p><p>Nico smiled as he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Will. He heard Will sigh contently before falling asleep. As he placed a gentle kiss to Will’s curls he whispered a soft ‘thank you’. He wished he could ask Will to continue take him to his forgotten past, but he wouldn’t. Just the fact that Will trusted him enough to tell him and use it to help him heal was enough. He would gladly keep his memories forgotten as long as he could always be with Will. His new memories with Will were more important anyways. A smile graced his lips as he fell asleep. His dreams not about what he had just saw, but of all the happiness Will brought him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! XD Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>